Behind the Scenes
by sernity1806
Summary: Every wonder why Tommy does not mention the Originals in Dino Thunder? What if Tommy let everyone believe that he died when the Island exploded and had a reason for it to? This takes place before,during,and after the show.
1. prologue part 1

Behind The Scenes

AN: So this is my first time doing a Power Rangers story so bear with me. I really wanted to do this story the way I have it because there are gaps in Dino Thunder that allow me to play with it.

AN as of 7/25/09: The prologue was beta'd by 3 people actually. BeAWarriorCasseau, Prophet144, and JasonLeeScottfan. So thanks to you all for doing it so I could get this out to my fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dino Thunder including all the characters and the MMPR and others I mention later. I wish I did but sadly the belong to Saban/Disney.

Summary: Ever wonder why Tommy does not mention the Originals in DinoThunder? Well this is my take on why. What if Tommy let everyone believe that he died when the island exploded and had a good reason to do so? This is the behind the scenes of the episodes. This also begins after the island and before DT, and will include after DT too.

When you see this * it is Tommy's and Jason's thoughts, which are also _italicized_.

News reports and Places/Times are **bolded. **

Prologue Part 1

Dear Jason,

Hey, things are going really well on the island. I'm learning a lot from Anton. I can't wait to see you all again when we are done here. I was glad to hear from your last letter that my parents, Uncle Sam and David are doing well. I'm glad I was able to give David time to get used to me being a ranger and then not being one. I'm glad you are dojo is working out; make it a hit like the Youth Center.

Your Bro,

Tommy

Tommy folded up the letter and put it in the envelope. He then put the address and stamp on the envelope and sealed it. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the mail room. In the mail room he deposited his letter. He glanced down at his watch and decided to head to dinner.

A couple of days later Tommy was in the infirmary getting scanned.

"Well Tommy nothing seems to be wrong. Whatever it was that hit you when your experiment exploded seem not to have caused any damage" John the medic said as he put away his instruments.

"Thanks John, Anton wanted to make sure. He is concerned that our experiments might harm humans that when any mishap happens he gets concerned. I tried to tell him that I was just doing a simple one with bio-signatures and I was not hurt but he made me come here anyways."

"That is Anton for you Tommy. I have known the guy for years and he has always been like that. Now you are getting to see that. Now get out there and dig stuff up. Go on, scoot."

Tommy left the infirmary waving goodbye to John.

**Angel Grove: **

**"**Hey Jason, the mail's here and you have a letter in it." One of his students called out.

"Thanks Chad, but shouldn't you be getting home, I am about to close for the day."

"I was about ready to leave. See you tomorrow boss."

Chad left the dojo to head home. Jason walked towards his desk and checked the mail. He saw his letter and sat down to read it. Once he was done he got on his email and emailed out on his "special" email that Tommy was well. (Special because it is a Ranger only email network. Billy set it up.) Then he grabbed his things and his keys and went to the doors, he set the alarm and went out into the night. Walked to his red and gold hummer and drove home.

**Island in the middle of the ocean:**

On the island as it starts to explode Tommy is in a corridor breathing hard, he takes a breath and starts running again. *_Why do always end up in these situations_?* He runs down the hallways into a doorway just missing an explosion from behind him and he keeps running. Down the stairs comes this hideous looking creature. He addresses these monsters to "find him" and "whatever it takes". Tommy continues running through a room and into another hallway. One of the monsters is hot on his trail. *_Now my own experiments are chasing after me, this was not what Anton and I programmed them for.*_

Bang. *_I just barely missed that one_.* One big explosion sends him flying outside into some shrubs and onto the ground. He gets up and breathing hard, he starts to run again.*_Man I really have to get off this island; it is starting to self destruct_.* Meanwhile the island is still exploding around him. Tommy is running through the trees, when two monsters fly behind him. He looks back as they descend upon him and send him to the ground. The monsters surround him leaving him with only one option, to fight. *_Okay this is not a fair fight but I have been in tougher situations before. I can take these guys, heck I helped build them.*_

He kicks, punches, and round house kicks all the monsters, but he is severely out numbered and gets kicked and thrown to the ground. He gets up and rolls to avoid a couple of monsters. He flips some monsters with his legs. Kicks more but the island explodes behind him sending him to the ground again. *_Man those guys were tougher than I thought_.* Some of the monsters fall too and the island explodes further. Tommy gets up and starts running away. He makes it out of the forest and onto a field of grass. *_Yes almost off this island_.* He continues running as the monsters run out of the forest. Tommy makes it out to the cliff, with nothing but vines and water bellow. He looks back as the monsters are getting hit by an explosion. *_Oh shit_!* The explosion encroached further leaving him no choice but to jump off and dive a huge distance into the ocean with scraps of the island following him on to the water. He resurfaces in time to see the whole island explode in fire!

*_Great, Oliver, you have three Dino gems but are stuck in the middle of the ocean. That explosion was huge so the Coast Guard or Navy is bound to see. Plus once Jason finds out he will send LightSpeed Rescue. I can't let them find me. This is partially my fault anyway, I helped create this mess. I don't want to bring the others in this. I need to get to Reefside, Hayley may be the only one who can help. Looks like I am in for a long swim_.* Tommy sets off swimming.

**Angel Grove/Reefside:**

**Breaking News: It appears that the island where illustrious Anton Mercer and others were working on exploded. The Navy and Coast Guard are responding but no word yet on if there are any survivors. We will keep you updated.**

Jason grabbed his cell phone and called Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue. "Carter did you see the news?" He asked once the LightSpeed Rescue leader had answered.

"Yes, Tommy was on that Island," he replied. "Do you want us to help?"

"Yes that would be great. Keep me informed." Jason hung up when he got another call.

"Jason its Hayley, have you heard anything from Tommy?"

"No but I sent Lightspeed Rescue out to look. They should be able to pick up Tommy's bio-signature and ranger energy. Don't worry he's a fighter."

**Angel Grove: A couple days later  
**

**Breaking News: The Navy and Coast Guard have called off their searches for possible survivors from the island that exploded earlier this week. The consensus is that there are no survivors to be found. Representatives from the company, Anton Mercer Industries, have stated that they will be notifying the families and responsible parties.**

Jason just walked into is family room when the phone rang. He looked down at the caller Id and saw that is was Carter.

"Jason, it's Carter. We could not find his bio-signature or ranger energy." "Either something is masking it or he was so deep in the ocean that our best scanners can't pick it up." "He is gone." "If you want I can get a hold of Wes and see if the labs his father owns might have something stronger but it is highly unlikely."

"Thanks for the help, Carter, but I am not sure what to do now. Tommy and I never planned on being separated," Jason told him.

"Jason you may have to except that fact that Tommy is gone. I know that is hard because I am freaking out too. Just don't forget to take time to mourn Jason; you don't have to put on a front and be the leader for us all," he replied.


	2. prologue part 2

Prologue part 2

Jason hung up as it finally hit him and he sank down onto his couch. He balled his fists and put them to his face. *_Tommy, are you really gone? We promised to always survive. How could_ _you leave me? We promised to be Brothers to the end_.* "I refuse to believe you are gone, I know you are out there somewhere and I will find you bro." he yelled into his empty family room in his house.

**Reefside Hayley's Cyber Café: A day after Tommy was on the island**

**Breaking News: The Navy and Coast Guard have called off their searches for possible survivors from the island that exploded earlier this week. The consensus is that there are no survivors to be found. Representatives from the company, Anton Mercer Industries, have stated that they will be notifying the families and responsible parties.**

"No! Tommy!" Hayley uttered before sinking into a chair, her hand on her mouth with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Reefside Bay:**

Tommy dragged himself onto the beach sopping wet, haggard from the days of swimming and fully exhausted. *_I made it. Hayley's was four blocks from the bay if I remember right_.* Tommy continued to walk up the beach and onto the road. Pausing on the sidewalk, he turned and started towards the Cyberspace four blocks away. As he walked, Tom could only hope that she was there. Walking up to the building, he turned the handle and walked inside. The first thing he heard was the soft crying. Looking around, he spotted Hayley sitting in a chair.

"Hayley" Tommy uttered.

Hayley got up and spun around. When she saw who had said her name, she froze.

"Tommy is that really you?" Her voice wavered slightly, as if she didn't trust the image that she saw before her.

"Yes."

Hayley rushed to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, wincing in pain. They both started to shed tears of both joy and pain. When they had calmed down she led him to a booth. "Here let me get you a towel then I will see if I have some of your old clothes in the back. Wait here."

Hayley left and found a towel then tossed it to Tommy then went off to the back to look. Tommy took the towel and started to rub it on his arms, legs and all over. The shock of the cold water had started to wear off and he was starting to shiver badly.

"Here Tommy, I found some old sweats of yours from college. They should still fit" Hayley said as she walked back to Tommy. Hayley took one look at him and said "Tommy, get out of those clothes this instant! I don't want you to get hypothermia and die. I have already seen you without clothes on anyways thanks to college so no need to be a prude."

Tommy stripped and put on the sweats.

"Come on Tommy, I am taking you to my friends place. He is a doctor here in Reefside and we need to get you checked out. I was about to close anyways. Just let me grab my purse and keys. Here is a plastic bag to put your wet clothes in." Hayley tossed him the black plastic bag and went to her office for her purse and keys. Tommy just nodded his head before putting his clothes in the bag.

"Come on lets go the sooner we get to his place the sooner you will be in less pain." Hayley took Tommy's hand and dragged him to the door. She punched in the security code and dragged him to her car parked outside. She unlocked the doors and they both got in. Then she put the car in reverse, backed out and put it into drive before heading down the streets of Reefside to her friend's house. She pulled it into his driveway then parked. They got out and walked up the path to the front door. Hayley pushed the doorbell. "Hayley is that you? What are you doing out here and who is this with you?"

"This is my friend Tommy. He is injured and needs your help." She paused " And your confidence."

"Sure come on in and let me look you over Tommy to see what is wrong."

Hayley and Tommy went into her friend's house and they sat down while her friend went and got his medical supplies. He came back and started to look Tommy over. About 20 minutes later, Mark sat back with a sigh and looked at Tommy. "Well, you're obviously suffering from hypothermia and are dehydrated. You also have a couple bruised ribs and 3 that are probably broken. I can't tell for sure without an X-ray, but there's a slight give to them. I'll wrap them for you here." He looked over at Hayley. "Re-wrap them daily. It'll help keep the ribs from shifting and possibly puncturing a lung." Turning back to Tommy, he set to work cleaning the multitude of abrasions. "Keep the cuts and abrasions clean and dry. The deeper ones you can apply an antibiotic ointment to and cover with a bandage. That'll keep an infection from taking hold. For the next few days, you're not going to want to move around a lot. You spent a lot of energy just keeping moving with all of these injuries. The hypothermia is going to take a lot out of you as well."

Mark worked as he talked, looking back and forth between his patient and his friend. "When you get him home Hayley, remove the wrap and let him take a shower. Start the water out kind of tepid and he can warm it up from there until he feels warmer. No more than 20 minutes in the shower though. After that, hot liquids and something to eat. A pair of sweatpants, heavy socks, T-shirt and sweatshirt will do a lot to helping keep you warm, Tommy, after you get out of the shower and Hayley's re-wrapped your ribs. Drink lots of fluids over the next few days."

"Thanks again Mark for doing this for me and understanding. I will give you a call if anything goes wrong and you will be by to check on Tommy later right?"

"Yes I will be by to check on Tommy."

"Thanks Mark for being understanding" said Tommy.

Mark nodded. "Just remember this when I come around to check up on you. I'll be over tomorrow Hayley. If you're still dehydrated or spending a lot of time sleeping, I'll probably put you on an IV. So enjoy your freedom while you have it."

Tommy and Hayley got up and left the house and got into Hayley's car then they went to Hayley's house. They went in and Hayley directed Tommy to go to the bathroom and she unwrapped the wrappings. "Here Tommy, take a quick 20 minute shower. By the time you get out, I'll have some tea ready for you and we can sit in front of the fire in the living room to talk." Tommy just shook his head from side to side and did what he was told. He was used to it from Hayley. After the ordeal he had been through it was nice to have some normalcy again. So Tommy peeled off his sweats and turned on the water and got into the shower. He kept the water at a cooler temperature following the doctor's instructions. Once he felt he had his body temp a little closer to normal he got out and put the sweats back on. He opened the door and walked out. He followed Hayley down to the kitchen. She gave him the tea and then steered him to the living room in front of the fire. Hayley started to rewrap his ribcage.

"Ah, Hayley, this is really starting to get me warm."

"Tommy what happened? Jason sent Lightspeed Rescue out looking for you, how come they did not find you?"

"On the island I did an experiment with bio-signatures. It exploded but the doctor could not find anything wrong. Some of it might have seeped into my skin, maybe you should look with your scanner. Do you still have my signature before I went on the island?"

"Yeah I have it on file. Hang on let me go get the scanner." Hayley went out of the room and down to her lab. She picked up the scanner and came back. "Okay, Tommy, sit still."

Hayley turned on the scanner and scanned Tommy. The scanner recorded it and she took it back to the lab and entered the results into her computer. She pulled up his old results and gasped. Hayley ran back to Tommy.

"Tommy, your signature… it's somehow being masked to the point that it's covering up both your bio-signature and the normal readings of your Ranger signature." She sat back. "No wonder Lightseepd couldn't find you. They would have needed a copy of your old signature to compare it to in order to discover the changes. From what I can tell, you would need an energy surge, like becoming a ranger again, to break the masking effects."

"Good."

"What do you mean good? Don't you want to let your family and the others know you are alive?"

"Hayley if they knew they could get dragged into this business and I don't want that. We did experiments with combining Dino DNA to objects. They eventually led to these things called Tyrannodrones. Someone reprogrammed them because they started attacking me and set off the explosion that blew up the island. One day Mercer disappeared and this guy called Mesogog showed up. He wanted these." He pulled out the Dino gems he retrieved from his clothes before he put them in the bag, and placed them on the table. "When I found them I knew they had enormous power. I believe they originated from the meteor that killed off the dinosaurs. The power is similar to the Zeo crystals, but I have a feeling that the gems choose the person and not the other way around."

"Tommy you are talking about rangers, aren't you?"

"Yes I will need your help building the morphers. I took all the info about the grid with me on this CD." Tommy placed it beside the gems on the table. "Do you remember that box I gave you before I left? It contains the rest of the computer knowledge from the Command Center/Power Chamber. I may not be a rocket scientist like you, but I did deal with the computers with Billy then later by myself. Once the rangers left Angel Grove I went back and accessed the computers. I downloaded it all and kept it safe since."

"Okay I can help you, but what about your family? The news has reported that people will be notified to get a hold of families. Who did you put down as your Power of Attorney?

"I put you down as my POA so you will just have to tell them that you want all my records sealed and have me down as missing and presumed dead till further notice from you."

"I can do that but you will be in trouble with your friends and families when they find out you are alive. Not to mention Jason will dismember you."

"Hayley it is better that they think I am dead. I don't think that Mesogog died. They usually never do on first encounters. I don't want to drag them into this. David finally accepted me being a ranger then not. If I said that I was alive and was getting back into that field he would flip. I know the others would be okay but they would still be vulnerable. Three fourths of them don't have powers. I refuse to put them in harm's way."

"I will do my best to help you. I disagree with you on not telling but I will help. One of the first things we need to do is get a hold of your money, information, and figure out what to do about your identity."

"Well my parents legally changed my name to Thomas Oliver when they adopted me. I can go by Tommy Trueheart Oliver. In a state where they are use to monster attacks they would not look at someone having a similar name. Plus, with you having my POA, you should be able to access my accounts and then you can transfer them to another account with the new name on it so I can use the money."

"That's a good idea, but let's put the rest of this conversation on hold till tomorrow. Now what do you want for dinner?" She asked him.

"Something warm like soup or ramen noodles would be nice," He answered.

"Okay, let's head into the kitchen and see what we can come up with," she said. With that, they headed off to the kitchen in search of food.

An: Okay this is the final time I will be posting the prologue. I had Prophet144 help me out with the medical details and the bio-signature details. The scanner Hayley used is like the size of a Tri-corder if anyone has seen startrek you can get he picture. I envisoned it like the ones from Voyager. It is more powerful than the Lightspeed Rescue scanners but it is not uber awesome like in Voyager. It just is todays technology just slight more powerful. I hope now this will make much more sense and allow you all to get a better idea of where I am taking this and even give you some hints as to where this is going.

As always thanks to my beta's: Prophet144 and JasonLeeScottfan who both helped with this half of the prologue. Please if you have already reviewed drop me a PM telling me if you liked it. If you have not please Vote in my Poll on my profile.


	3. Chapter 1

AN: Finally up! See my note on bottom for more details.

**Hayley's: the Next Day**

Tommy woke up still sore and tired but knew he had to use the bathroom. So he got out of the bed and slowly walked across the hall to the bathroom. He then decided to see if he could make it downstairs and see if he could attempt to make breakfast. When he got downstairs five minutes late he saw Hayley in the kitchen already there making breakfast.

"Hey Tommy, I made you some scrambled eggs. You get a choice of water or juice. You could also have some Gatorade." She set a plate on the table for him after he slowly lowered himself into a chair. "I have to head back to the Cafe later, so you should probably try to get some rest. Before I go, I'll fix you a couple sandwiches so that you're not up and taking the chance of straining those ribs."

"Hales slow down it is too early and I have not had coffee yet."

"No coffee for you mister, only water, juice or Gatorade, you heard what Mark said."

"Yes ma'am" Tommy said sarcastically as he took a bite of his eggs and drank some water.

"I heard that Tommy." Hayley said while she glared at him.

He gave her an innocent look. Hayley didn't buy it but let it slide and started to eat as well. Once they were both done, Hayley got out the wrap and redressed his ribs after making sure the cuts weren't infected. Then she got her things together for work. Tommy slowly walked back upstairs. Going back to the bedroom, he laid down. Hayley made Tom his peanut butter sandwich, grabbed a Gatorade and walked upstairs to the room to check on him.

"Tommy, I will only be gone for an hour and a half. I have to make sure my assistant manager knows how to fill out the inventory report."

"Bye Hayley have fun mopping up after teenagers and filling in your assistant."

"Ha ha very funny Tom, now please rest and no moving around. Here is the sandwich I made and some Gatorade" She said, putting the items down on the bedside table before giving Tommy a kiss on the brow. Walking back downstairs to grab her purse and keys, she left the house.

Tommy decided to go back to sleep. He was tired after the moving around he did this morning, which proved he was not ready to be moving around so much. *Okay Tommy, you cannot move around that much. I guess by the time this is all over I will be way out of shape.* Noises downstairs woke him some time later. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around noon. He decided to attempt to sit up but could not he was too weak and sore to move. Seeing no other options, he called out, hoping it was Hayley. "Hayley are you home?" Tommy asked loudly

"Did you call?" Hayley asked as she walked into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I can't sit up on my own. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to eat lying down."

She helped him sit up and went back downstairs so that he could eat in peace. Hayley ate her own lunch then went and found her portable DVD player. Then she walked to her family room and looked at her collection and picked up her season one of House MD. She walked back upstairs to Tom.

"Hey Tommy want to watch some House MD?"

"What is that?"

"It is this show whose main character Doctor House is misanthropic, jerk but he is brilliant doctor. He has a limp do to an injury that happened before the show's time. Basically, it's all about him and his relations with his team, his friend, his boss and his patients."

"Sounds interesting plus I am stuck in bed anyways with nothing else to do."

"Don't worry you will be up and about in no time."

Hayley set up the player and then popped in disc one of House. The sounds of Massive Attack played as they watched the beginning of the show together.

Tommy's week pretty much went the same, visits from Doctor Mark, and Hayley found a book that had all the Waldo search books in it and Tommy enjoyed looking through it for all the things besides Waldo. As childish as it was, it kept him entertained when Hayley had to be at the café and he was not resting.

Later that week Mark dropped by after his work hours to check on Tommy.

"Tommy how are you doing?" asked Mark.

"Pretty good doc., I have been resting and not moving around much at all."

"Okay well I am going to check your ribs and see if we need to take you to the hospital to get your ribs x-rayed."

"Well it looks good, you will still not be much out and about till a couple of weeks, after that no running, just walking for exercise. Absolutely no heavy lifting for 3 or 4 months from now, it can put a strain on your ribs and make it worse."

**Angel Grove Reservation: two weeks later**

"Jason, what brings you to the reservation?" David asked.

"Hey David, is Sam around? I need to talk to you both."

"Jason you don't look so hot what's wrong?"

"I'd rather tell you both together at once."

"Sure, hang on let me go get him. Come in and sit down." David went off in search of the older manas Jason sat down on the couch with his head in his hands looking down. "Sam, Jason is here and he wants to talk to us."

"I had a feeling we might be seeing him again." Sam and David walked back to where Jason was waiting. Sam took one look at Jason and knew his fears were realized.

"Jason, how have you been?" He asked, concerned.

"Not… not good Sam." Sam and David both sat down across from Jason to hear what he had to say.

"I don't know how to say this but the island Tommy was working on blew up and the search crews found nothing." Jason wiped the tears off his cheeks that started to run when he told the story. "Mercer Industries contacted the Oliver's and told them that Tommy was missing and presumed dead. They're making plans for a memorial**, **but I feel in my gut that Tommy is alive."

"Fear not young Tyrannosaur, I too, feel that Tommy is still with us. The Falcon is nesting, but soon will have a fight on his hands. I do not know what the outcome will be as the spirits will not say. But they did show me that you were coming soon. They also feel that you should go on a spirit quest to find your animal guide**,**" Sam told him.

"Most normal people would not believe you, but I do." Jason sighed dreading the next thing he had to say. "Tommy's parents, well the Oliver's, are planning his memorial. I knew they would not inform you. Honestly I don't know why they feel threatened by you two, but they do." He brought his head up and met the older man's eyes. "I came to tell you this because I know that Tommy, alive or dead, would want you informed."

**Reefside: Hayley's House**

Tommy's Dream:

"_Today we gather to mourn Thomas Oliver."_

_*What is going on here? My parents and all my friends are crying.* Spectral Tommy walks up and sees himself in a picture on an empty closed casket. *Oh my! It's my own memorial. I don't see Sam and David though._

"_Adam you are right, Jason should be here, it is his bro's memorial." Tanya was saying__**.**_

"_Adam, Tanya, didn't you hear. Jason boycotted the memorial. He went to Sam and David's instead. He has been acting weird ever since Tommy was pronounced missing and presumed dead. I am starting to worry about him" Trini said._

"_Trini I am sure he is fine" Kim stated._

"_Thanks for the support I know you are just as worried about Jas as I am" Trini said._

"_Hey Billy, how many teams are here anyways?" asked Zack._

"_A good question, I see a lot of reds here but that is because of the Red Mission. I think they brought their teams with them. So factoring that into the equation I would say close to ten teams" said Billy._

"_Is it just me or is Tommy's parents looking at us with not so nice looks?" asked Rocky._

"_I am sure you are dreaming" Aisha said and then looked over at them. "No, wait, you are right."_

"_See, I told you," said Rocky happily._

"_Maybe because of the fact that we are next in line to pay respects," said Kat._

"_Affirmative, Kat" said Billy. They all walked up to the casket._

"_Bye Tommy."_

"_Adios Tommy."_

"_Bye Handsome."_

"_Goodbye Tommy."_

"_Bye Tommy."_

"_Bye Tommy."_

"_Goodbye Thomas."_

"_Bye Tommy."_

Tommy suddenly woke up and shot up on his bed. *_What a weird dream. Jason, Sam, and David_ _were not at my own Memorial. That was scary_, he thought, shaking his head.

"Oh good Tommy you're up, Jason just called me he said he did not go to your Memorial, that he was at Sam and David's instead," Hayley said as she walked in the room. "He also told me thathe does not believe you are dead so that was a reason he did not go. Also, your parents did not tell Sam and David you had 'died' so he was really mad at them."She then noticed the look that he was giving him. "Why are you looking at me weird?"

"Hayley I think I dreamt my own memorial and saw it like I was there," he replied. "What you just said was in my dream."

Hayley shook her head. That was really strange. "That's weird. Well, come on down for breakfast. We can look into it later. You get to help me out at the café today as long as you move cautiously and don't do any heavy lifting," she said as Tommy got out of bed. She left the room so he could change and get ready for the day.

**Later at the Cyber Café:**

"Okay that was the last customer" said Tommy to Hayley that evening.

"Good," she replied. "I just got the information on your bank accounts and I am going to go down to the local branch tomorrow and close the accounts and transfer the money to a new one for you."

"Thanks Hales now we can start to figure out where I will live and what I can do about a job."

"Tommy, you are still planning on taking your doctorate test right?" She asked.

"Yes, I plan on still doing than in the coming months. I have to figure out where I can take it around here and when they administer them so I can start to study and prepare. I left most of the proper books at the storage unit back in Angel Grove. Jas has the key so you will have to have him send it to you."

She nodded. "Well, let's start with a house and go from there."

"I want a place that would not have many neighbors. When the monster comes back I need to be ready," Tommy told her.

"Ah, I know just the place. There is this plot on Valencia rode for sale. It is somewhat on the outskirts of town. Woods surround the lot and there's enough room to build a house with a basement operations room."

Tommy smiled. "That sounds good. I will have to see about looking at it and then if it works I'll buy it once my money comes through."

"Great. Now that that's settled, let's head back to my place, you need to rest."

**Hayley's House:**

"Hayley I am going for a small walk, I wish I could run but as Mark said my ribs won't be healed for two more months," Tommy said when they'd arrived.

"Okay, I should have dinner ready by 8." Hayley replied.

Tommy took off walking out the door and around Reefside. He started to realize how his life just changed in the last couple of weeks. _Jase I am sad and glad you didn't believe I was dead, _he thought_. I wish I could tell you but I don't want you to be_ _hurt again for something I brought you into. I can't see you almost die again_. Tears start to run down his cheeks. *_I could never forgive myself. I don't know why I am doing this I just know I have to. Hayley is like my older sister but you are my brother, bro and without you in my life I don't know what I will do. I am going to try to keep you from finding me. It will hurt me even more than it will be hurting you. I feel that with Sam and David you will hang on, though. I don't know how long I can hold out till I revert back to old ways,_ _but I will try my best for you_. _I hope that I will succeed_. Tommy started walking back towards Hayley's as he brushed away the tears that ran down his cheeks with his arm. Once he got back in front of the house he composed himself before walking into the door.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I was doing some editing of the first half with Prophet144 and she got busy with things too and I just got back the chapter after computer issues. The second half I had for awhile thanks to my lovely other beta JasonLeeScottFan. I thank both my beta's. I also have typed up the next chapter and need to make some further changes before I send it on to one of my betas. After that chapter the story will be taking a big turn. I may have to up the rating too because of it. I don't want to not have where I am taking this in my story just to keep the rating lower.

Also I started university again so updates will depend on my betas and my university schedule.


	4. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

**Three Months Later:**

"Man, Hayley, I am glad to finally be in my own home," said Tommy.

"Now we just have to move allof your junk in," said Hayley sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny sis, not all of it is junk," Tommy told her, shaking his head. "I have my books and reference books, plus my paleontology books and equipment too."

"I was being sarcastic," Hayley replied. "Let's just get this all in before it gets too hot. Remember no heavy lifting."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

A couple of hours with many unpacked boxes later, and dust all over their clothes, the house was mostly done. Hayley and Tommy were in the kitchen drinking water from their water bottles when Hayley noticed the door on the floor.

"So, Tommy, is that the door that leads to the basement?" She asked him.

"Yes. Once we get it operational I plan on replacing it with a statue that opens it and a more hidden trap door."

"You do know we will have to do all the tiling down there ourselves, don't you?"

Tommy groaned."Don't remind me Hales," he replied. "I am so not looking forward to that Saturday. So have you heard anymore from Jase?"

"He is back at the Dojo. The only one that has been talking to him is Adam. The others think he needs to get over his obsession with you being alive and realize you are dead. Sorry Tommy but that is what he said. He then told me he stopped talking to your parents," she replied.

"That doesn't surprise me since that dream I had about the memorial. I am glad Adam is sticking by him. I am not particularly happy with my parents either. So what else did he say?"

"Sam and David have been helping him," she went on. "Sam helped him get in contact with his animal guide. He could not tell me what his was though, something about it upsetting his guide."

"The ninjetti is similar to spirit guides," he told her. "I think that the ninjetti is older but they can communicate with each other and the Native American animal guides. After I had the Falcon as my animal spirit and Sam sent me on the quest to find the other half of the arrow head a falcon guided me. I think that they are connected but I have no way to ask Dulcea about it. Did Jase say anything else?"

"I could tell that when he was talking that he misses you a lot. If I didn't know some of the reason why you were not in contact I would so slap you," she replied sadly.

"Hayley, you know I can't tell him. It is hard for me too," Tommy said desperately.

"I know, Tommy, but I do wonder how long you can keep it up before it takes a toll on you. I worry about you, you're like my brother."

Tommy steps next to Hayley and takes her in his arms and hugs her. They both realized that this hug was what they both needed. After breaking apart they went back to finishing loading all the dishes in the kitchen cabinets and then ordered a pizza and had some brother sister bonding time full of laughter.

**Jason's House:**

Jason had just come out of a trance when he got up from the couch and walked towards the mantel and picked up a picture of him and Tommy after winning a tournament. It started to bring back memories of that time when they were so carefree and worried about girls, school and saving the world. _Tommy I really miss you. I know you are out there somewhere, I can feel it. I hope you are safe like my spirit guide says_, he thought emotionally.

He looked at the clock and decided to call Adam because he hasn't had a chance to talk to him this week. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone off the cradle and started dialing while walking back into the family room and sat back down on the couch as the phone was ringing.  
"Hi, Adam, it's Jason." He said when his friend answered.

"Hey Jase, how have you been this week?"asked Adam.

"I am doing better at times. Sam and David helped me go on a spirit quest to find my animal guide and it has been helping. My guide tells me that Tommy is fine, out there. I don't know much about the Native American culture, but at times it seems like my guide is in contact with his falcon if that is even possible. Then there are times when I think about him and I start to sound like a teenage girl pining over a guy," he replied.

"Jase we all miss him, and I seriously doubt you could ever sound like a teenage girl," Adam said as he was playing his Nintendo DS with the phone at his ear.

"No, Adam, I miss him more than a good friend or brother should."

Adam put his DS down and put his right hand on the phone at his ear, "What exactly are you saying here? Are you saying that you like him more than a friend or bro?"He wanted to know.

"Well, Tommy was the only person I told in the group, but whenI was at the Peace Conference I found out I was bi. I was too afraid to tell Zack at the time, and when I came back I was afraid to tell Billy as well, even though I knew both of them longer than Tommy. With Tommy, we had an instant connection. I felt that I could tell him and he would understand. I was really nervous when I did, though. He was fine with it and supported me. Now I think I am falling for my bro," he admitted.

"I think that the only way to know for sure if this is for true or just the emotions of all that is going on will be when you see Tommy again and find out what is going on," Adam replied. "You should tell the others about your being bi, but on your own time and when you are ready. And when you do find Tommy, kick his butt for all of us for staying away; I know you will find him someday. And hopefully, it will be soon."

"Ha ha, Adam, if I found him today the first thing I would do is hug him for like an hour, and then I would kick him to kingdom come."

"Great mental image, Jase," Adam replied, laughing. "Now I want to see that happen in real life considering most of your sparring matches ended with you on your butt."

"What is this, 'pick on Jase day'?" He retorted playfully. "Anyway, thanks for the pep talk, Adam, I needed it."

"Anytime, Jase, that's what friends are for," he replied immediately.

"Bye Adam."

"Bye Jase."

**Reefside A Month Later:**

"Finally we have this all tiled and the computer equipment in," Tommy said, relieved.

"Yeah," Hayley replied. She looked around the basement with the dinosaur theme. "Remind me to never go to you for decorative advice."

"What is wrong with having a dinosaur theme? I am a paleontologist remember. I passed the test so I am a doctor now. So there," Tommy said, sticking his tongue out at Hayley.

She rolled her eyes. "Real mature, bro. Your friends will freak when they find out. From what Jason told me, you were very forgetful in school."

Tommy shook his head. "I know," he replied. "It is weird, but after my racing accident I could remember things and I was able to handle college with a breeze. I did not have to worry about forgetting books and such. I had good grades and decided what I wanted to do."

"Tommy, were you forgetful as a kid?"

"That's the thing Hales I wasn't," he told her. "I had good grades and my martial arts for exercise. When my family moved to Angle Grove my memory started to go."

"Tommy, could your evil ranger ordeal cause the problem with your brain?" Hayley wondered.

Tommy looked at her in surprise. That made a lot of sense except for one thing. "That's a good theory but shouldn't it have worn off when I stopped being evil?" He asked.

"Maybe it was a trauma related experience? Your experience being kidnapped then having a spell put on you, and your ranger experiences afterwards could have caused the memory loss. Then when your race car spun out and you crashed into the wall and your car started to smoke it may have brought it all to the surface and allowed your mind to go back to the way it was," Hayley suggested.

"That makes sense, but who knows, we will probably never be able to test it," he replied, shrugging.

"You're probably right," she told him. "So do you want to head back into town and get a pizza?"

"Sure," Tommy said and looked down at his watch. "I had not realized how late it was getting."

"I know," Hayley replied as they headed up thestairs and out of the house and off to the pizza place in town.

AN: Okay so this seemed to me a filler chapter, but it also needed to be there. In the next chapter a lot of things are going to happen and I maybe spliting it up into 2 chapters. Also college is in full swing too so here is hoping I can get the next chapter finished in writing and off to my beta. Hopefully she can get it done soon too.

Thanks to my beta JasonLeeScottFan for getting this chapter out to me soon.


	5. Chapter 3

An: Thanks to Diva In the House for looking this over for me. Love you a lot for that.

**January, A year later:**

In the basement in front of the main computer Tommy was sitting compiling a video. *Okay this team was next.* Tommy moved the file around in the computer. *That needs to go at the beginning.* He moved the file to the front. *There I think I have it. I hope this does us justice. Now I just need to set up the codes.* Tommy typed in the security codes for protecting the files. *There that should do it. Finished finally.* Tommy sat back in his chair and took a swig of water. He then got up and left the basement and went to his room to sleep.

_Dream_

"_Tommy, you are worthless__**.**__" the_ _floating figure of Devatox said._

"_You won't succeed in your project__**.**__"_ _the evil King Mondo said._

"_You won't amount to anything in your degree__**.**__" cackled Lord Zedd maniacally._

"_You don't deserve your friends. They aren't really your friends__**.**__" laughed Rita Repulsa._

"_We hate you Tommy__**.**__"_ _all of Tommy's friends said together in unison._ Tommy tossed in his bed with a scared and crying looking face.

"_You are not the greatest ranger ever__**.**__" said all the Red Rangers._

"_We never loved you__**.**__" said Kim and Kat._

"_We are not proud of you__**.**__" said Sam and David. _Tommy woke up frightened with tears running down his cheeks and crying openly. *Maybe I am worthless. I couldn't save those on the island. I couldn't stop myself from almost killing Jason twice. I almost killed the others. I literally almost got Jase killed when I brought him back as the Gold Ranger. Some friend I am.*

Tommy looked at the clock and it said 5:00 am. He had promised Hayley he would help out at the café for a bit before he gave his lecture at the university. He got up from his bed and padded towards the bathroom. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were all red, bloodshot and puffy. Age lines were starting to form partly due to lack of sleep. *That was the 6th time I had that dream, and every time I look like shit.*

Tommy started his shower water and went back in his room to get his clothes**, **laying them down on his bed. He went back and stripped and went in the shower. After he was done he grabbed his towel and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked back into his room with water glistening off his chiseled chest. He put on his clothes. Tommy headed out and down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself eggs. He finished breakfast and went into his study to grab his speech and put it in his black briefcase, snapping the two snaps.

He walked out of his study and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table then he walked out the house, locked the door and walked to his black jeep. Tommy got in his jeep and backed out his drive and drove down the path towards the town and Hayley's café all the while thinking about the dream.

**Café:**

"Hey Hales. So what do you need me to do?" asked Tommy as he walked in the café. Hayley turned around and took one look at Tommy and said "You look awful Bro. Come sit down and tell me why**.**" as she gestured with her hand. Tommy reluctantly sat down at the table as Hayley sat down opposite him. "I have just been having this strange dream. That has affected my amount of sleep. Before you ask I don't want to go into detail about the dream**,** okay**?**"

"Okay Tommy but you know you can always talk to me."

"Thanks sis, but I think I can handle this strange dream. So what needs done so you can open in tip top shape?"

Tommy and Hayley got to work prepping the coffee machine, making sure she had all she needed from the cooler. The prepped all the tables and booted up the register and finally flipped the sign from closed to open.

**Later:**

Tommy was at Reefside College outside the lecture hall. *Okay so I want to open with this not**e** and move on to these topics.*

"Dr. Oliver, we are ready for you."

Tommy followed the aide into the lecture hall full of students and faculty. He settled down at the podium and slowly but surely gave his presentation complete with slides. His presentation was on Paleontology and how it relates to the geography to the area. After the presentation he opened it up to the crowd to ask questions. He got some usual questions like why did you decide to get into this field.

One bright person asked "Isn't your name the same as one of the people that died on that island?" Tommy replied "I don't know. I am Thomas T. Oliver and as far as I know the deceased was just Tommy Oliver."

Tommy answered some questions about the area geography and how he had been looking around woods, finding potential areas for dig sites. He was well received and the science department was interested with setting up some trips to dig if they had any interested students. After the talks were done he headed home.

**Later, At Night:**

Tommy was getting himself ready for bed. He walked into his bathroom and pulled out a bottle, opening it, pulling out one pill and downing it with water. He looked back at the bottle and realized he would have to refill it tomorrow because it was empty. He walked back to his bed and got in. He went to sleep and slept peacefully due to a drug induced sleep.

**Next Day, Afternoon:**

Tommy was driving his jeep in downtown. He stopped at the local pharmacy and had his bottle filed with the pills. The lady asked for his Id and he showed her his driver's license. She checked the name against the prescription and filled the bottle. Tommy then paid it and went back in his car and drove back home.

**At the Café:**

"Hey Jason, how are things going?"

"They are going well**,** Hayley. I passed the tests to be a paramedic. With Adam helping out at the Dojo I had the time."

"I am so happy for you. The café is doing well. The kids here are back in school so I get the rushes after school gets out."

"That's great Hayley. I have some time off the end of next week and into the next. Do you want some company?"

"Oh Jase, I would love for you to come. You can help me at the café. If you are thinking of expanding the dojo I know a place where you can set up shop here in Reefside."

"You're the best Hayley. I will talk it over with Adam. I will give you a call closer to the day I would leave, so you know all the details."

"Okay Jason. Well I have to get ready for a rush so I am going to have to let you go."

"Okay. Bye Hayley."

"Bye Jason, tell Adam I said hi."

Hayley flipped her cell phone off and walked out of her office to see how prep for the school kids was going.

**Next Day:**

Tommy was down in the basement working on the video. *Okay now I just need to add my audio commentary and the video should be done.* Tommy added the audio and saved the video. *I will just have to update it when more teams show up.* Tommy flipped out his cell and dialed Hayley. "Hey sis, I finished the video. Do you want to take a look at it?"

"Sure Tommy, bring it by the café later and I will check it out at home. When are you coming over? Later this week?"

"Probably Friday, there are some possible sites I want to look at. If they are good I will be looking at them most of next week."

"Okay bro. I am looking forward to seeing you later. Take care of yourself."

"Yes mom."

Tommy flipped his cell closed and saved the video on to a CD. Then he saved the file and shut down his computer. Then he went off to bed.

AN: This is dedicated to my friend Andrea who is back home now. I am so happy.


	6. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey here is the next chapter.

**Next Week:**

*I was right about this place. The formations and land is perfect for finding some fossils.*

Tommy was in a grassy area near the sea. *Man, I forgot how much hard work it was just finding a dig site.* Tommy thought as he wiped his arm on his forehead. Tommy looked down at his watch and decided to head back into town. It would take an hour and it was getting late.

**Café:**

Hayley was just finishing up her closing and went into her office to grab her purse and a CD Tommy dropped off earlier. Hayley flipped her sign to closed, set the alarm**,** got into her car and drove home.

**Later: That Evening**

Hayley was in front of her computer looking at the CD. From what she could tell the video was done well**, s**o she closed the file and put the CD back in the case. She then pulled up her schematics and started to virtually construct a morpher. Once she had the virtual design she stood and went to grab her parts and worked into the night on a prototype.

**Next Day:**

"Tommy, I have a prototype for a morpher**. **Do you want me to bring it over today?"

"I wanted to check out this new dig site, so can you bring it over on Friday?"

"Sure I can bring it by on Friday. That will give me two more days to tinker with it."

"See you then Hales."

Hayley got back to tinkering with the prototype.

**Tommy's: At Night**

Tommy was so thoroughly exhausted from his trip that he went straight to sleep and forgot to take a pill.

**_Dream_**

"_Tommy you are worthless. You won't succeed with the morphers. You are not Zordon. You really think you can do anything with your doctorate? Hayley is only helping you out of pity. None of your friends love you. You were the worst ranger ever. None of your family loves you. You are scum." _Tommy bolted up from his bed eyes wide and started to cry into his pillow. *Why does this keep happening?*

**Angel Grove: Same Time**

Jason bolted up from his sleep with one word on his lips**.** _Tommy._ Jason went immediately into a trance and contacted his animal spirit guide. "Young Rex what is troubling you?"

"It is Tommy I woke up and his name was on my lips and I felt scared and upset."

"Young Falcon is not well. He doubts himself and it is taking its toll on him. I fear we may soon not have a Falcon."

"Tommy!"

"Fear not young Rex when you leave this weekend you will find what you need." With that Jason's Eagle spirit guide left. Jason came outof the trance. *Find what I need?* Jason decided to try to sleep.

**Angel Grove: Next Day**

Jason had just called Hayley and told her that he would be heading out at 1pm. Jason was on his way to his dojo to make sure it would be in working order while he was gone for a week. Jason walked into his lobby and Chad waved to him. Jason continued on to his office. *Okay I just have to make sure that the electrical bill goes out in the mail, then let the instructors know that Adam will be in charge.* Jason wrote the check and gave it to Chad to put in the mail. He then met with his instructors and let them know not to call him unless it was a big emergency and to call Adam for issues.

Jason looked down at his watch/communicator and saw that it was noon. He left with a wave and drove back to his house. He grabbed a bite to eat, and started his drive out of town to Reefside.

**Reefside Cyber Café:**

Tommy pulled up and shut his car off. He walked inside. He went up to the counter and ordered a breakfast sandwich. "Hey Mike, where is Hayley? She usually opens."

"She had company coming later today, so she stayed home to clean. She called me up to open."

*Drat I wanted to talk to her about this dream. I don't want to deal with it anymore.* A haggard Tommy finished his sandwich and left the café to head back home for the day.

**Hayley's:**

Hayley was running around cleaning her house getting her spare bedroom ready for Jase. The last person to use it was Tommy a little over a year ago. _Ring Ring_ Hayley picked up her phone.

"Hey Hales, its Jase, I am ten miles from the city."

"That's great Jase, do you remember how to get to my house?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah I printed off a map from MapQuest just in case. So I should see you in about a half hour."

"Okay Jase, safe driving."

"See you soon Hales." Jason hung up his cell and continued to drive. Hayley continued to clean.

**Half Hour Later:**

Jason pulled up in his Hummer and cut his engine. He jumped out**,** went to his trunk**,** pulled out his red suitcase**, **then shut his trunk. Hayley opened her front door and walked over to Jason. Jason and Hayley embraced, then Jason grabbed his suitcase and they walked inside.

**Later: Cyber Café**

"So this is your Cyber Café. Very nice, no Ernie's Juice Bar but nice" said Jason.

"Hey Hayley, so was this who kept you from opening?" asked Mike.

"Yes Mike, this is my friend Jason, Jason this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike" said Jason. "You missed Doctor Oliver; he was in here this morning. He was wondering where you were."

"Oh I will have to give him a call."

"You might want to call him or see him; he did not look great at all."

"What do you mean Mike?" asked Hayley looking concerned and a little afraid.

"He looked like he had no sleep at all. Bags under his eyes and he looked like death run over. He also looked really upset when you weren't here this morning."

"Hayley we can go check on your friend, I don't mind" Jason said.

"Okay thanks Jason, and thanks Mike for the heads up."

**Meanwhile: At Tommy's House**

*This dream won't go away.* Tommy stood up and went into his bathroom and grabbed his bottle of pills**.** In desperation he took them all**,** went to bed and passed out.

**Outside Tommy's:**

Hayley and Jason just got out when Jason doubled over in pain. "I**'**m fine find your friend."

Hayley ran inside shouting "Tommy!" but got no answer. She ran upstairs and found him passed out. She felt for a pulse and found a weak one. Hayley grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My friend has passed out on his bed and has a weak pulse. Please send an ambulance to 1992 Valencia Road."

"Yes ma'am. An ambulance is on its way."

"Hayley…" Jason stopped talking when he noticed Tommy on the bed. He fell down and wept tears of joy and despair. Sirens blared in the background and were getting closer. Hayley ran down the stairs to let them into the house and upstairs. They rushed in and checked vitals, then lifted him on a back board and took him down the stairs to the stretcher. They wheeled him into the ambulance and set off towards the hospital. Hayley grabbed a comatose Jason, climbed into her car, and drove toward the Hospital.

**AN:** Hey all here is the next chapter. If you already reviewed on my AN placement chapter don't worry, if FF won't let you just send me a PM. Kudos to those that got the answer right in the poll but I will still leave that poll up even though I put this chapter out.

Thanks to Diva In The House for beta'ing this chapter too. I wanted to surprise JasonLeeScottFan, Prophet144, and BeAWarriorCasseau with these last two chapters so that was why I did not have them beta the chapters. So I hope you guys liked it.


	7. AN

In The Mind is in the Typing stages. I have a poll up for it though on my profile. Go check it out.

sernity out!


End file.
